


意料之外V

by xiamuyuan



Category: SOTUS - Fandom
Genre: M/M, sk;teamperaya
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiamuyuan/pseuds/xiamuyuan





	意料之外V

Singto扶起被他推到在地的Krist，怒视着ohm咒骂了一句，大步跨到他面前，有了前车之鉴，Singto将他抵到墙上使出散打的招式向他脸上袭去，介于身高劣势被锁喉的ohm无法还击只得不停锤击着他的身体，Krist在一旁怎么拽也拽不开已打红眼的Singto。  
摄像大哥发觉情况不对劲赶忙丢下摄影机上前拉架，此时Singto潜力大爆发任凭大哥怎么拉都拉不开两人，ohm脸部已完全充血，眼中散发着求救信号，工作人员见状纷纷跑来，终于在五人的拉扯下分离了两人。  
Ohm蹲下身剧烈咳凑着，Singto却还未从愤怒中脱离在几个人的拦截中硬往前冲。其实这也难怪他会如此愤怒，自从前几日染上皮外伤，他就一而再再而三的推脱劳动。 Krist已经照顾他们没有安排繁重的工作，他每天喂养打扫鸡圈，自己每日打扫院子，而他连一个扫把都懒得拿，介于他腿脚不方便和Krist的劝说才忍了下去。  
但今天他却不识好歹的打了劝说他劳动的Krist，腿早已正常的他只会假装可怜博取同情，无法控制情绪的他在人群拦截的圈中不断指责咒骂着他。

Krist也慌了，慌到直接扇了他一巴掌，反应过来的他和被扇之人一同愣在了原地，空气似乎停止了，耳鸣般进入了无声世界，工作人员见再无纷争默默撤离了出来。  
“你敢打我！”  
原本要道歉的Krist听见他狂妄不屑的语气顿时也火冒三丈“你就只会打人，所有事情都用暴力解决，有什么问题不能好好说！”  
“他打了你！”  
“那是我的事，不用你管！”  
Krist说完便转身离开了家，Singto无处可去，唯一的栖息之处便是这里，于是嫌弃的看了眼依旧蹲在地上缓神的Ohm，快速上了楼。

此刻直播弹幕  
Singto打的好，打的太轻了！  
Krist怎么每次都这么无辜！心疼死姐姐了，快到姐姐怀里来！  
前面的放开他，我来！  
Ohm好吃懒做，只会装！强烈要求他退出节目！  
同意+1

躺在床上的Singto由愤怒逐渐演变成了委屈，明明是为他出气怎么自己却成了罪人，短短一周Krist似乎占据了他存在这里的意义，而他却被自己气到离家出走了吗？天都黑了。  
也许是太过难受Singto不知觉陷入了噩梦中，再次醒来时却看见身旁多了一个人，他背对着自己，看不见模样，但熟悉的体香断定他就是Krist。  
Singto自然想让他消气，可是在所经历的17年里他从未哄过人，也从未需要哄人，烦躁的胡乱揉搓着头发，只得硬着头皮回忆随妈妈看过的那些偶像剧，照葫芦画瓢般从身后抱住了Krist。

睡梦中的Krist猛地一颤，想要挣脱他的怀抱，但却无能为力越挣越紧，难不成他想要勒死自己？惊慌道“Singto你想干什么！”  
“我就想跟你道个歉，对不起”  
Krist怔住了，道歉的应该是自己才对，他再怎么错也不是动手打他的理由，自责道“对不起Psing”  
“Krist可以转过来吗？我有话想和你说”

Krist也想郑重的向他道个歉，于是在他怀里翻了个身正对于他，但距离过于近了他温热的气息可以直接呼向自己的眼部，鼻尖以及唇珠，不禁让他绷紧了唇。  
Singto看出了他的小心思，挑逗着又紧了紧手臂，故意柔情似水的说道“别紧张，我不会亲你的”  
“谁…谁…谁紧张了，我才不会让你亲到我呢”  
“真的吗？要试试吗？”  
Krist听言立刻捂住了嘴惹得Singto埋进他的发间偷笑了好一会儿，直到怀里人戳了戳自己，还刚好戳到了小红豆，身体不由扭动了一下

“你要跟我说什么”  
Singto将他头微微抬起，与之相视“对不起，我以后不会再打他了”  
“别人也不可以”  
“好”  
“其实我也有错，我不该扇你，对不起Psing”  
“嗯，我接受你的道歉”  
“那你可以松开我了吗？”  
“一会儿好吗？我怕我会梦游”  
“不要，有直播”  
“那没有就可以了？”  
“那也不行！”  
挣脱与禁锢中两人忽然同时停了下来，Krist感到自己的小家伙与他的触碰到了一起，而此时还紧紧相贴着，立马涨红了脸，推着他的胸向后挣脱，却不知越是动弹越是加重了与他的摩擦。  
Singto被他蹭出了欲望，用本不该属于自己的性感声音在他耳边轻语“tuan你硬了”  
“流氓！你松开我”  
“我可以帮你”  
“不要，有摄像机，有直播，你快松开我”Krist慌张道  
“我们有被子”Singto话必松开圈着他的右臂快速将被子向上提盖住了两人，搂着他的腰，含住他的耳尖，缓缓道“别紧张，这是正常状况，男人晚上和早晨都会”  
Krist自知无他力气大，放弃了挣扎想要以进为退“我知道，睡着就没事了，我要睡觉了”  
“两人互相帮助也很正常，我在曼谷都是和朋友互帮互助，这样更享受，男人都是这样的，难道你不是吗？嗷~对了，你还是个小朋友”  
“我是男人！不是小朋友！”  
“那”Singto右手隔着裤子覆上了已经发硬的小家伙，Krist被他的激将法哄的自觉有道理，另一方面他自知直播凌晨12点便关闭了，而现在已经1点了，于是也不再反抗，任由他的手一捏一松，一捏一松，几次后不禁发出了一声小呻吟  
“tuan，真好听”  
“不要叫我胖子！”  
“tuan真香”Singto边说边拉下他的裤子，隔着内裤用指尖上下似有似乎的滑动着，引得Krist不时扭动着腰肢  
“Psing，哼哈~难受”  
“那你抱着我”

此时欲火焚身的Krist顺从的听着他的话圈住了他的脖颈，Singto又摩擦了几次后将他的内裤拉下，已硬的小家伙迅速弹了出来，伴随着“啪”的一声与他的手来了个击掌，“它有点迫不及待了”  
婉转音调的这句话传到Krist耳朵里听着尤为色情，但却一点也不反感，甚至想要让他多与自己说说话，实在是太憋了“Psing，快点”  
“你也等不及了吗？”Singto亲了下他的头顶，扶着他的腰逐渐向下移去，直到肉眼看见了它的轮廓，力挺的小家伙左右摆动，似是在和自己打招呼。

Krist只见他瞬间消失，双手丢失了安抚物，而小家伙也无人再理，忍不住伸手下去刚触碰到就被Singto打了回去“别着急，我会喂饱他的”  
Singto一只手握住早已勃起的小家伙，不断上下提拉，偶尔停一下掐一掐就能听到Krist的抗拒的“嗯~哼~不要停~哼~”这让他尤为满足，像是受奖的三好学生更加快速的抽动着  
Singto被他的奶音刺激到自己的小家伙已鼓成了一个球，只得加紧双腿自我安抚着它。而手上的动作则做坏似的再次缓慢下来，想要惩罚让自己无比难耐的他。  
“啊~Psing~快点~再快点~”  
“想要多快”  
“Psing~Psing~快~快点~啊~太疼了~”  
黑夜关系虽不清晰但能感受到他不断的前后扭动，还有一直向自己怀里顶的小家伙，他并不知道夜晚不会直播，因而右腿屈膝撑起被子，以便更好的为他服务，小心翼翼生怕被人发现

他再次握紧他的小家伙，左手捧住睾丸，右手不断抽拉，时快时慢调节着速度，伴着Krist不时的呻吟自己也不经意间“嗯~啊~”了一声，听到自己的声音先是愣了一下随后怕打了一下他的龟头，叫你诱惑我！  
“啊~不要打” Krist双手胡乱挥舞中找到了定点，紧紧按住Singto的头发  
Singto越是听见不要越是来劲，左手圈住龟头，右手指尖连续在上画圈，“不要，Psing~痒，好痒~”  
“说还要不要”  
“啊~要~快给我~”Singto又用指肚摩擦了几圈这才放过红肿发紫的龟头，转而继续快速拉抽着阴茎，左手也不闲着继续一下下按着龟头，过一会儿交替双手左手不停抽动，右手按摩着下方睾丸，已软滩的Krist臀部持续向前一下一下的顶着，好像要飘起来了“Psing~P慢点，受…受…不…了….了”  
“那我可就慢了”Singto在黑暗中漏出阴险的笑容，果不其然刚慢下来Krist便扭动着臀部，喘着粗气“快点~快点~P~”  
“慢呢？还是快呢？”Singto猛的从底部拉倒龟头处，又缓慢降到底部，“啊~慢~慢~快~快~快点”瘙痒难耐的Krist已顾不得所以然，顶着小家伙不断向前，双腿不自觉的缠上了Singto的腰肢，“我要~P~别~别停~快一点”  
Singto让他一夹自己的小家伙竟冲破了内裤直接弹了出来，幸好有裤子阻拦否则他真保不齐会发生什么事情。

听着他勾人骚气的喘息，Singto更加努力的挑逗服务着他，加快了手上的速度，Krist感觉坐上了一朵云，马上冲出天际，紧紧抓着他的发丝“啊~不~不行了~”腹部顶起的Krist让他减速了抽拉，伴随着他的“快~嗯~快~”一会 儿后再次加速，“啊~啊~哼~啊~啊”反复几次后随着一直向前挺近的前身，Krist眼前闪过一道白光，一股腥气液体持续奔涌而出，直接落在拉Singto白色T恤上，“啧”看来这个衣服以后要保存起来了，黑暗的被子里并看不清任何物体，只能认出大致轮廓，他提起T恤干净部分将他的阴茎擦拭干净这才从被子里漏出了头，“Krist真棒”  
“嗷~Psing~”早已熟透的Krist将头埋进他的颈窝以便躲避发热的面容，其实就算他不躲Singto依然看不清，毕竟天色已黑，不过脖间的温度迅速身高Singto了然，他害羞了，于是轻声安慰道“Krist很健康哦”  
“Psing很脏啊，你不是，不是有洁癖”Krist稍稍恢复了一点理智，有点难堪道  
“不脏，你很美”  
“Psing那你呢”Krist依稀记得他说过，他是和朋友互相帮助的  
“我去趟浴室，你乖乖睡觉哦”Singto忍着没有再用手触碰于他，因为他怕弄脏了他。  
在浴室泄欲过后的Singto筋疲力尽的爬回来床上，而此时的Krist已进入了睡梦，他为怕冷的他掖了掖被角，轻轻说了声“晚安”

第二日，准确来说是Singto睡了五个小时后的七点半，被窗外的争吵声惊醒，仍旧静静的看着他，待Krist睁开眼时送上了一个温柔至极的“早安”  
“早安”

Krist有些尴尬的逃离了他的视线，却在起身时“啊”了一声  
“怎么了？”  
他看着床头节目组给夹在衣服上的收音设备，崩溃道“昨晚它没有关，完蛋了…”


End file.
